


Inktober: Friend

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Steve’s nerves were on edge, and it made him distracted. He saw Sam’s lips moving, but he couldn’t hear his friend’s words over the roaring of his panicked thoughts. A confident voice inside himself told him not to worry. That same voice reminded Steve that this was his friend. One of his closest friends. He’d been patient and supportive of Steve since the day they met.Besides, homosexuality was largely accepted now.Polyamory wasn’t though.





	Inktober: Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166773946293/inktober-friend).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Steve’s nerves were on edge, and it made him distracted. He saw Sam’s lips moving, but he couldn’t hear his friend’s words over the roaring of his panicked thoughts. A confident voice inside himself told him not to worry. That same voice reminded Steve that this was his friend. One of his closest friends. He’d been patient and supportive of Steve since the day they met.

Besides, homosexuality was largely accepted now.

Polyamory wasn’t though, and that’s what made Steve’s stomach feel like it was an overcooked stew.

Sam stopped in the middle of his sentence. He gripped his cup of coffee. He sighed and cast a frustrated look around the area of their table. The people walking by on their way to work or home were numerous, but none of them looked Sam or Steve’s way. As for the people enjoying their coffee outside of the cafe like Steve and Sam were, they were also preoccupied.

Sam leaned forward. “Okay. Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind, or am I going to have to make up another story about how I traveled back in time and slayed a demon?”

Steve scrunched his brow. “What?”

Sam made a satisfied sound and tipped his cup toward Steve. “Yeah, see, if you had been listening you’d know that the crazy story I just told you had nothing to do with time travel. Spill.”

“I’m dating. Someone. Three someones in fact.”

Sam snickered. “You dog. I never took you for the type to have an open relationship. Good job. That’s very modern of you. Do I know the three ladies?”

Steve winced. “It’s not an open relationship. It’s closed. Very closed. Also, no ladies.”

Sam’s eyes widened. He paused then scratched his temple for a second. “Steve Rogers. A committed relationship with three dudes. That’s…” Sam bobbed his head. “That’s futuristic. Maybe. I don’t know. I’m not real familiar with polyamory. Do I know the guys?”

“Yes.”

Sam gave Steve a deadpanned look. “One of them is that asshole Bucky, isn’t it?”

Steve chuckled. “You are never going to lay off him, are you?”

“He threw me off the helicarrier.”

“He was brainwashed,” Steve defended weakly.

“Still threw me.” Sam picked up his coffee and swished it around. “So then Tony is the second boyfriend. Not bad. Not a fan of his attitude, but he’s sugar daddy material.”

“Sam, come on.”

Sam knew Steve better than that.

“I’m just saying.” Sam drank from his coffee then set it down. “The third one though.” Sam’s brow pinched. “Whose ass have I been seeing you staring at besides the other two?” Sam snapped his fingers. “Clint Barton!”

“I do not stare at his ass.”

“The fact that I guessed him at all proves differently,” Sam said smugly.

Steve didn’t believe for a moment that he was that obvious about staring at Clint’s butt. He’d probably just noticed that Bucky and Tony had feelings for Clint and pieced everything together.

God, Steve hoped so, otherwise everyone would find out about his relationship before the four of them were ready to go public.

“So you’re okay with this?” Steve asked.

“Steve, you’re my friend. You’re crazy and I don’t always understand you, but if dating those three makes you happy then who am I to stand in your way?”

Relief seeped into Steve’s being. He sagged in his chair and smiled. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from him. “Thanks, Sam.”

“Don’t mention it.”


End file.
